Garon
, Garon |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age = |relatives =Katerina (First Wife) Arete (Second Wife) Unidentified Concubines Mikoto (Sister-in-law) Xander (Eldest Son) Camilla (Eldest Daughter) Leo (Youngest Son) Elise (Youngest Daughter) Siegbert (Paternal Grandson) Forrest (Paternal Grandson) Azura (Step-Daughter) Corrin (Adopted Child) |nationality =Nohr |residence =Castle Krakenburg |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=King of Nohr |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari |firstfought =Chapter 27: King Garon (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 27: The Empty King (Fates: Conquest) |class =Nohrian King, Blight Dragon (Birthright) Empty Vessel (Conquest) |mirage = |voiceby =Travis Willingham (Fates) Patrick Seitz (Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Akio Ōtsuka }} Garon is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Garon plays an antagonistic role, primarily as the lead antagonist in Birthright and Conquest routes. He serves as a secondary antagonist in the Revelation route, under a greater threat. Profile Garon is the stern king of Nohr. He is the father of Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, the stepfather of Azura, the husband of his first wife Katerina and the second husband of Arete, his second wife, and the paternal grandfather of Siegbert and Forrest. Following his murder of Sumeragi, he kidnapped a young Corrin and made them his adoptive child. He confined them to the Northern Fortress where they were raised alone. Due to Nohr's horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his children to invade Hoshido. He is ambitious and has a lust for power, and is always suspicious of others. His attempts to attack Hoshido were stopped by a magical barrier placed by Hoshido's queen Mikoto, which robbed any Nohrian soldier of any will to fight if they passed through it. Several support conversations between the Nohrian siblings reveal that in his youth, he had a very different demeanor towards his children, being a doting and loving father. However, he also frequently indulged in his rather harmful passions, did not take responsibility for his actions, and never could leave a woman he'd once loved. As a result, his many mistresses began jockeying for his favor, often turning to violence in the process. It's thought that this unhappy family life is what eventually hardened him into the person he is at the start of the game. Furthermore, it is also revealed that he also visited the Rainbow Sage when he was younger, and thus received power from him. Garon personally released Hans (who had been arrested by Xander prior to the events of the game) after he "rehabilitated" in prison. He also offered Gunter power (this power being Anankos' vessel), but he refused. This resulted in him ordering the destruction of Gunter's village. All Routes Prior to the events of Fates, Garon exiled Corrin to the Northern Fortress until they were strong enough to meet his expectations. He would only let them out if they could prove themselves to him. After Corrin bests Xander in combat, Garon allows Corrin to return to the Nohrian capital. At the castle, Garon gives Corrin the Ganglari and has them use it on some prisoners from a recent skirmish, including Rinkah and Kaze. After Corrin defeats the prisoners, he then orders them to execute them, to which they refuse because they are already defeated. Angered by their refusal, he uses his magic to kill one of the prisoners. He then tries to kill Kaze, but Corrin blocks his attack with the Ganglari, enraging him even more and orders Xander to finish them off. With quick thinking, Leo "kills" the remaining prisoners, pleasing Garon and he returns to the throne room. Later on, Corrin, along with Elise, wait outside Garon's throne room when they hear commotion. He is startled when he hears them at first, but after the two apologize to him for the recent event, lets them in. To make Corrin more useful and for disobeying orders, he orders them to scout out a supposedly abandoned Hoshidan fort with Hans at the Bottomless Canyon, and return when they give him a status update on it. Birthright If Corrin sides with Hoshido, Garon is not seen again until Chapter 12. When Corrin and the Hoshidan army arrives in Cyrkensia to begin their assault on Nohr, they learn that King Garon was at the Opera House in hopes of seeing the famed songstress Layla. Seeing this as an opportunity to kidnap the King, Corrin's forces have Zola disguise Azura as Layla in order to pull it off. Despite Azura's dance, which caused mild discomfort in King Garon, he reveals that he was aware of the Hoshidan Army's presence thanks to Zola. After Zola defects, he asks Garon to spare Corrin for the kindness they showed him. Garon viewed Zola's request as a sign of treason and promptly executes him in front of the Hoshidan army and Elise, who was accompanying him. The Nohrians attempted to capture the Hoshidan army, but they were unsuccessful and they managed to escape. In Chapter 16, Garon send Iago to attack and kill Corrin and the Hoshidan army, but he fails and retreats. Later, Garon gives Iago the power to awaken Fort Dragonfall to trap and kill Corrin and the Hoshidans, but this fails as Azura's song frees them, foiling Iago's plan again. In Chapter 21, Garon is shown in his thoughts, sitting in his throne, and disappointed that Iago failed him yet again and plans to get rid of him soon, but he has another plan that will spring into action anytime now and wants to see the look on Corrin's face when it does. He then erupts into maniacal laughter. Later on, when the Hoshidan army breaks into Castle Krakenburg after killing Hans, he once again sends Iago after them to finish the job. Iago fails to kill them once more and he is subsequently executed by Leo for good. Corrin fights and kills Xander in a duel, leaving Garon with no one left to defend him. In Chapter 27, Corrin reaches the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, and finally confronts Garon himself. Garon is "pleased" to see Corrin again, mocking them for making it this far. Garon tells Corrin that his family were all pawns for the war, angering Corrin, who is angered that Elise and Xander died for nothing and knows that he cannot be reasoned with, and Corrin declares to kill Garon and attacks him. However, their Noble Yato is unable to penetrate his armor, and in retaliation, Garon launches several blows at them. Azura attempts to use her powers to weaken him, but Garon anticipates this and grabs her, threatening to kill her unless they listen to his demands. Ryoma negotiates with him, and he responds that it is a wise choice. Garon demands that Hoshido unconditionally surrender so its lands can be incorporated into Nohr, then states that he wishes to kill Ryoma. Garon sends a fireball at Ryoma, wounding him. Garon then mocks Corrin if they will surrender to him, or fight and ensure the deaths of all their friends. When Corrin decalres they need more power, suddenly, Ryoma's Raijinto reacts to Corrin's Noble Yato, empowering it into the Blazing Yato. Corrin decides to test the new Yato on Garon, and he screams in pain, as the new Yato was able to injure him. Angered by this, he calls upon his soldiers to kill Corrin and the Hoshidans, but they fail and the Hoshidans fight and defeat him. Garon, refusing to give up, transforms into the form of the Dusk Dragon and continues to fight, but is eventually defeated for good and killed by the Hoshidians. Before dying, he laments to Corrin that he was long dead before dissipating into water. Corrin speculates as to what exactly he means, but is unable to come to any conclusions. With the death of Garon, the war between Hoshido and Nohr ends. Conquest In Chapter 7, Garon is shocked and angered that Corrin had returned, knowing that they had been in Hoshido and that they now know their true origins and his kidnapping of them, and agrees with Iago that they could be a Hoshidan spy and orders Xander to kill them. Xander refuses to kill his sibling, so Garon decides to confide with Anankos through an effigy in the ceiling. After getting his judgement on Corrin, he sends them to the Ice Tribe Village alone to quell an impending rebellion from them. However, Xander overhears that it is an attempt to make Corrin suffer, so he sends Silas, Elise, her retainers, and their butler/maid to accompany them. They are successful in putting down the Ice Tribe rebellion. In Chapter 9, Corrin informs Garon of their success, but Iago tells Garon that Corrin did not do it alone and only put it down because they had allies. Upset that Corrin disobeyed them, he nearly executes them. However, Elise and Xander tell him that it was their fault for sending help for Corrin. Garon, while upset by their actions, is still satisfied that the Ice Tribe rebellion was put down. Giving Corrin another chance, he sends them off to capture Notre Sagesse. Corrin and their small army manage to capture Notre Sagesse and also obtain the Rainbow Sage's power. Not wanting anyone else to exploit the Sage's power for their own purposes, Garon relays to Iago to have Corrin kill the Sage, which they refuse. The Sage instead takes his own life, and while Iago is annoyed that Corrin defied Garon's orders, he still informs him of the Sage's death regardless, which pleases Garon. In Chapter 12, Garon tasks Iago with making Corrin suffer greatly but not kill them; something Iago does not fully comprehend, but gladly complies regardless. In Chapter 13, Garon orders Corrin to crush the rebellion in Cheve. Before setting off, Corrin reunites Garon with his stepdaughter, Azura, who was kidnapped by Hoshido shortly after the kidnapping of Corrin in retaliation. However, Garon cares little about the reunion. Later, he orders Hans to kill not only the remaining wounded Hoshidan troops and Chevian knights, but also the Chevian civilians. After the uprising in Cheve is put down, Garon heads to Cyrkensia and watches a performance along with his children, in Chapter 14. Prior to the start of the performance, Garon speaks with Corrin, stating that he is pleased they put down the rebellion. He also reveals that he obtained a letter from Hans, who had credited Corrin with most of the killings even though they did not participate in it. When the performance starts, a mysterious songstress causes Garon intense pain, and she flees the stage before Iago's men could apprehend her. Hoshidan assassins led by Kumagera arrive and attempt to kill him, but are killed by Corrin's forces. Recovering, he orders all the songstresses of Crykensia to be executed, to which Corrin protests, confronting Garon about ordering Hans to kill the Chevian rebellion and states they should look for a more peaceful situation. Garon states that he is disappointed with them, as they clearly understood his message, but continued to fight against it. He claims that he is only interested in ruling Hoshido and does not care if the people distrust them; making examples out of those who resist will force the others back in line. Before Corrin can protest any further, Leo swiftly intervenes and drags Corrin away, while Iago and Hans set off on a killing spree. Shortly afterwards, Azura reveals to Corrin that in order to obtain peace to the world, Garon must be killed, which Corrin questions this motive, Azura reveals the truth with a one-time-use crystal ball that the real Garon had died long ago, and that the current Garon is being possessed by "a demon" to spark the war between Nohr and Hoshido. Corrin agrees that Garon needs to be stopped and asks how they can show the truth to their siblings, Azura states that the only way for Corrin to prove this truth to their siblings is for "Garon" to sit on the magical throne of Hoshido's Castle Shirasagi, for whomever sits on the Hoshidan throne regains their true form and mind. This means Garon and his army will have to conquer Hoshido, win in Garon's name, in order to trick him into sitting on the throne, which will reveal his degenerated slime form, and then killing him to end the war. In Chapter 16, After welcoming Gunter back into the army, Garon states that he wishes to discuss the Nohrians' next endeavor, Nohr and Hoshido will soon be engaged in an all-out war, the greater Nohrian army will set up base in Cyrkensia and immediately send troops to Hoshido, and states that they may be able to secure a early win if they catch the Hoshidans by surprise. Garon tasks Corrin with leading the Hoshidan infiltration, and suggests going by sea rather than the overland route. Garon states that he himself will head back to Castle Krakenberg, monitor the situation from there, and send reinforcements when the time is right. Garon isn't seen again until Chapter 22. After defeating the Hoshidan garrison at Fort Jinya led by Yukimura and accompanied by Sakura, Xander assured Yukimura that they would treat the prisoners humanely. However, Hans and Iago start killing several defeated prisoners, and Xander and Corrin force them to stand down or die by their blades. However, Garon appears and surprises them both, stating that he gave the order to kill all the prisoners and he threatens to execute them for treason if they try to stop Hans and Iago. Xander and Corrin are forced to stand down as Hans and Iago kills more prisoners, though Yukimura, Sakura and her retainers Hana and Subaki are spared from their wrath. In Chapter 24, Garon leads the Nohrian army as they march into the capital, with the locals taking notice and become terrified; the locals then notice Corrin and calls them a traitor, prompting them to insult Corrin for returning after what they did to Mikoto, and denounces the Nohrians as monsters. As Corrin resolves to stay strong, Hans and Iago kill those who dare speak out to Corrin, stating any who dare cross their paths will die. Having arrived in the area of the castle, Iago states that, as long as the Hoshidans live, those that follow them will never stop fighting, and they must eliminate all of the Hoshidan royalty and stake their claim, to which Xander states is low even by Iago's standards; Iago then asks Garon about his plan and if he can proceed; Garon simply tells him to kill them all; to which Iago states that he expected that response from Garon and Iago then reveals the plans for the invasion of the castle, with his men attacking from the rear while Corrin's forces go in through the front, to which Corrin reluctantly agrees to Iago's plan, followed by Iago stating that their forces will meet in the throne room. After Corrin defeats Hinoka, they defy Garon's orders to kill her and tells her to hide until the war is over, but takes her naginata as proof of her demise, to fool Garon into thinking they killed her. In Chapter 25, upon arriving at Castle Shirasagi after defeating more Hoshidan forces, Iago tells Corrin that they were able to take down the Hoshidans with few casualties and that Garon fought in the battle. Corrin presents Iago with Hinoka's lance as proof they killed her, though Iago is unconvinced, and asks if they spared her, which Corrin takes stand against this. Garon arrives and silences Iago, accepting Hinoka's death, believing her to be empty threat to them even if she were still alive. Iago agrees to drop it and as they move forward. Garon and Iago watch Corrin battle Ryoma. Ryoma is defeated and Garon goads Corrin to kill him, but Ryoma intervenes and tells Corrin that he understands and that he will end the war his way and he commets seppuku. Iago tries to have Garon punish Corrin for not obeying his orders, but Garon does not care anymore as they have what they came for; the conquering of Hoshido. In Chapter 26, Garon arrives at the throne room, but orders everyone to wait outside and not enter while he consults Anankos. However, Iago and Hans attempts to kill Corrin when they find out they spared Hinoka. Xander and the royals turn against them and without Garon to protect them from their wraith, they battle against Garon's loyalist, with Corrin's forces killing Hans and all of Garon's loyalists, while Iago is executed by Leo once and for all, further crippling Garon's forces and putting an end to their disgraceful crimes. With the death of Iago and Garon's loyalist, Corrin finally tells the siblings that the war isn't over yet and they have to kill Garon to end it, telling them the real Garon is long dead and the Garon they know is actually a monster and all they can do is put him out of his misery. In Chapter 27, Corrin and the Nohrians open the doors to the Castle Shirasagi's throne room, where they find Azura's claims to be correct as the throne has exposed Garon's true from as a slime monster, much to the siblings' shock. "Garon" curses Corrin for tricking him and attempts to kill everyone. Corrin attacks him. However, their Grim Yato is unable to hurt him, and in retaliation, Garon launches a strong blow at them. Azura tells the siblings to fight Garon, but they refuse because Garon is still their father despite knowing his true identity. Corrin begs them to put aside their disbelief and fight as he is not the real Garon, and that all that remains of him is a monster. Garon taunts them about turning his children against him and attempts to execute Corrin, only for Xander to defend them. When Garon questions this motive, Xander silences him and affirms that the monster is no longer his father, referring to his real father as stern, but fair, not using his strength against his children or starting a needless conquest of another kingdom and finally accepts that his real father is long dead and the "Garon" he sees is just a pretender. When Xander tells Corrin that he will lend their his strength, Xander's Siegfried reacts, and the Yato transforms into the Shadow Yato. The Yato is finally able to damage Garon, who begins to break down and prepares to kill Corrin and his children. Xander declares it's time to put an end to his reign and encourages the siblings to not stand by while Corrin battles for them and if they are truly Nohrians, they must help fight alongside Corrin to put an end to Garon and save the world and their kingdom. The Nohrian siblings finally put aside their disbelief and all declare they will fight Garon alongside Corrin, and the proper fight begins. Garon summons a group of mysterious soldiers to kill them, but they fail to do so and he is killed by Corrin and their army shortly afterwards, ending his reign of terror. Garon's death, as well as Takumi's afterwords, finally ends the war and peace has been restored to both Hoshido and Nohr. Garon's true nature is hinted at in both routes during Azura's dance, where her graceful and elegant Hoshido dance only causes the monster discomfort and problems with breathing, while her aggressive and forceful dance in Conquest causes unbearable pain to Garon and his eyes to roll back. Revelation It is revealed that Garon had actually died shortly after Elise's birth and the Garon present is a servant of the King of Valla, Anankos, who is little more than a corpse imbued with a semblance of life by Anankos' power. His mission is to destroy both the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido for "betraying" their master. Garon makes less appearances in this route compared to the other two routes. In his first appearance in the cutscene before Chapter 9, he is seen speaking to his stone effigy of Anankos on the ceiling, a little surprised about the fact Corrin survived the earlier explosion at Hoshido and knowing the truth of the entire situation. He decides that Corrin being afraid and wanting them to suffer is not enough, and decides that Corrin simply will have to be disposed of. He then erupts into maniacal laughter. In his second appearance before the start of Chapter 14, Xander and Leo arrive in the throne room and see Garon looking manipulated, telling them to continue the war against Hoshido, and tells them that he wants to destroy not only Hoshido, but also Nohr itself. This causes both Xander and Leo to reconsider their earlier dismissals of Corrin's claims about Garon being manipulated by the real culprit, the Invisible Kingdom of Valla, and they eventually join Corrin's cause. He makes his last appearance after Anankos is defeated in Chapter 27 of this route, offering to become a vessel for Anankos in place of Gunter, only for Anankos to eat him to reclaim the power he gifted to Garon to obtain his full power again. Personality Garon is portrayed as a ruthless, cold-hearted man that has no mercy for anyone who does not meet his expectations or those who dare defy him. He has been known to execute people on the spot without any sort of rationale, even in front of his youngest daughter. His ruthless nature extends heavily to his adopted "child", Corrin, who is constantly ordered by Garon to perform inhuman tasks in order to "earn his trust." Actions ranging from slaughtering innocents are among the most notable; his children either reluctantly follow through with Garon's orders or find ways to circumvent them, but they never outright defy him. He has also expressed cold detachment to Azura, his step-daughter through his second wife, going so far as to refuse a prisoner trade between Corrin and Azura. He show little trust or faith in anyone, even his most loyal subordinates, seeing them as nothing more than expendable pawns, such as when he executes Zola for attempting to order him around and shows no concern when Hans and Iago are killed by the Hoshidians. He seems to have some form of fanatical worship of an entity called Anankos whom he consults over events of the story or to determine punishments for failures for his subordinates and his own children. Xander and Leo note that Garon has changed drastically in comparison to the man he was when they were children, though maintained an air of sternness. It is stated that he would do things that a father would typically do as stated by Leo and was a man of both courage, honor, and chivalry according to Xander. Some even state that Xander greatly resembles his father in his prime on the battlefield. Garon was also apparently a ladies man and charmed the hearts of many women. Despite being married, he had numerous concubines who lived in the palace as he had difficulty breaking their hearts and eventually fathering at least four children, each with a different woman. The death of his beloved wife Katerina triggered his hardened heart when a power struggle, involving assassinations, ensued between his concubines in order to ascend the throne and become the new Queen of Nohr. Garon turned a blind eye to these plots and became detached from his family as result. It also grew suspicious of any sort of trust because he felt that he could be taken advantage of if he was not careful. This perspective resulted in his amoral actions, such as beginning to antagonize the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido. Revelation reveals that the king's ruthlessness is actually a result of a greater being. The Garon encountered during the story is nothing more than a manipulated, reanimated corpse-puppet of Anankos. Due to his unexpected death after the birth of his youngest child and his subsequent revival by Anankos, his mistrust and hardened heart was enhanced by Anakos's control over him, thus becoming the ruthless tyrant seen in the story. It is also the reason why he consults the Silent Dragon frequently as he will obey any order given to him by the dragon and is even willing to become a vessel for Anankos is desired. In-Game Fire Emblem Fates Help Description: The stoic King of Nohr who rules absolutely and appears highly suspicious of others. Boss Stats Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item=Bölverk }} Birthright Chapter 27 - King Garon |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item=Bölverk }} Birthright Endgame - Dawn Breaks |-|Normal= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} |-|Hard= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} |-|Lunatic= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} Conquest Chapter 27 - The Empty King |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} Fire Emblem Heroes ;King of Nohr :The king of Nohr. Intends to invade and rule over Hoshido. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Breath |Skill= Fire Breath+ }} Breath |Skill= Breath of Blight Dragon Gaze }} Breath |Skill= Breath of Blight Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :See Main Article: Garon/Fates Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Garon/Heroes Quotes. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Garon is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Trivia *Alongside Zola, Mikoto, Hans, and Iago, Garon has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. *Garon shares many similarities with Vigarde from ''The Sacred Stones. Both are rulers of their kingdoms who appear to be the main antagonists of their respective games, but are later revealed to be lifeless puppets used by the true main antagonists, Anankos and Fomortiis. *Garon is one of the several final bosses in the series to move. The others are Duma, Idunn, Fomortiis, Ashnard and Nemesis. *His class, Nohrian King, is interestingly unable to use tomes, although he uses magic in several cutscenes during the game. *Garon shares his Japanese voice actor, Akio Ōtsuka, with Three Houses's Jeralt. **In Fates, Garon shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Anankos (in his Dragon form), Awakening's Lon'qu and Brady, as well as Ogma and Camus in Heroes. ***In Fire Emblem Heroes, Garon shares his English voice actor in that game, Patrick Seitz, with Awakening's Basilio and Laurent, Camus in his appearance in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, where he is called "Zeke", as well as Draug (from the Archanea Series) and Hector (from ''The Blazing Blade'') in Heroes. *Garon's model animations seem to be taken from a Knight, sharing the same idle and attacking animations, including the critical animation. *''Revelation'' is the only path where Garon is not fought once at all. *During the Birthright path, Garon's defense actually drops a point from your first encounter with him in Chapter 12 to your second encounter with him in Chapter 27. *During the Final Chapter of the Birthright path, Garon will not be able to counter-attack attacks from "Spy's" weapons despite being able to in Chapters 12 and 27, as his equipped weapon has now changed to Dark Breath. *According to Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), young Garon had a similar appearance to Xander, save for having a beard. **Also according to the Making of Fire Emblem book, Kozaki stated that younger Garon's hair was similar to Xander's. *Garon is the second final boss from Fates to be added into Heroes, the first being Possessed Takumi. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters